This is a proposal for a Harvard University Northern New England (HUNNE) Node for the NIDAClinical Trials Network (CTN). The proposed node is a partnership between academic researchers and clinical treatment programs (CTPs) in 5 New England states. The goal is to work together to design and implement addiction treatment studies in community programs so that patients receive the full benefit of the evolving science of addiction treatment. The HUNNE Node has expertise in the areas of behavioral, pharmacologic, combined behavioral/pharmacologic, and health services addictions research.Researchers for the HUNNE Node are based at Harvard University, Boston University, NortheasternUniversity, Brown University, and Dartmouth Medical School, with data management conducted at theNathan Kline Institute. The CTPs for Year One are Faulkner Hospital in Jamaica Plain, Massachusetts; the Center for Addictive Behaviors in Danvers, Massachusetts; AdCare Hospital in Worcester,Massachusetts; Mercy Hospital Recovery Center in Westbrook, Maine; and SSTAR of Rhode Island in North Kingston, Rhode Island. Four additional CTPs, including CTPs in New Hampshire and Vermont, are interested in joining the HUNNE Node in Year Two. Researchers and CTP staff will work together with one another and with national CTN personnel to design and implement studies in CTPs. HUNNE Node members will carry out trials developed by other nodes, and propose in this application tworesearch concepts that could be carried out nationwide in the CTN. The primary goal of the HUNNENode is to develop and carry out drug abuse treatment research studies in community programs. These studies will determine the effectiveness of a variety of treatment approaches in a broad range oftreatment settings. The CTN will thus help to bridge the gap between the addiction research and treatment communities, thus improving the overall quality of treatment for drug dependent patients.